


A Dustland Fairytale

by TheCapsicle



Category: Croatia's Soccer Team, Football RPF
Genre: Australia's Team, Croatia's Team, FIFA World Cup 2006, Germany, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapsicle/pseuds/TheCapsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alemanha, 2006.</p><p>"Que todos os deuses nórdicos soubessem que haviam esquecido um de seus filhos na terra, e que ele, Niko Kranjcar, o estava beijando tão intensamente, como nunca havia beijado alguém na vida."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dustland Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Really sorry. 
> 
> I wanted that my first fanfiction here was posted in English, but how I'm still studying this language, I don't have all the vocabulary necessary to I do this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <33

 

_He looks just like you'd want him to_

 

O ano era 2006. O país, sua terra natal.

Apenas o silêncio reinava no vestiário do Mercedes-Benz Arena, em Stuttgart, Alemanha, após o término da partida que ocorrera há exatos quarenta minutos atrás.

Os torcedores, há muito mais tempo, já haviam deixado às arquibancadas e ido cuidar de suas vidas. Alguns voltariam para casa e outros iriam para o primeiro bar que encontrassem aberto, mas para o jogador da camisa número 10, não havia local onde quisesse ir.

Ele queria esquecer e apagar da memória o ocorrido aos exatos 78 minutos do segundo tempo. O que Kewell fez para com a seleção do camisa 10 da Croácia sequer podia ser compreendido exatamente por ele. Mas o resultado estava lá, a lhe lembrar de que, sob seu comando, a seleção da Croácia não repetiria o mesmo feito da equipe de 1998, que havia conseguido chegar as semifinais da Copa da França, terminando num heroico terceiro lugar e entrado para a história do futebol croata, seleção que Niko Kovac havia adotado como sua.

De nada havia adiantado Srna ter feito o primeiro gol logo no início da partida. Ele havia dado à Croácia a esperança da classificação para as oitavas de final, marcando aquele gol. Havia dado a todos os jogadores daquele país a expectativa de superarem a Copa da França e, quem sabe, conseguir alcançar o título.

Niko Kovac riu, sozinho no vestiário croata, ao se lembrar disso. Das palavras fortes e convictas que disse antes do início daquela partida contra a Austrália, que eles podiam almejar segurar a taça de melhor seleção do mundo.

Sentado num dos bancos do vestiário, ainda com a braçadeira de capitão no braço direito, chuteiras nos pés e o suor seco grudando o uniforme em seu corpo, Niko pensava em tudo o que tinham feito até ali. No empate aos 37 minutos. Um gol de pênalti para a seleção australiana e Moore tirou deles a chance de classificação.

Mas ainda assim, Niko acreditou. Ele confiava em seus companheiros, acreditava na qualidade técnica de sua seleção, na superioridade de seu futebol. A boa campanha nas eliminatórias europeias os havia levado a Copa na Alemanha, e não seria a Austrália quem os pararia, não na última rodada.

Kovac tirou forças de dentro de si mesmo e chamou para si a responsabilidade. E foi atendido, como todo bom guerreiro. Aos 56 minutos do segundo tempo, fez o segundo gol para sua seleção. Seria o gol da vitória, o gol que os levaria para as oitavas.

Lembrando-se daquele momento, Niko riu, meio de canto. Porque se lembrou das lágrimas que vieram aos seus olhos ante a possibilidade de ser ele o responsável pela vitória, afinal, ele havia marcado o gol. Lágrimas que saíram como um grito estridente de _sim, nós vamos mostrar nossa força para o mundo._

Mas a alegria durou pouco. E eles sofreram o gol de empate. Gol esse que classificaria a Austrália e deixaria a Croácia de fora do resto do mundial.

E agora ele se encontrava ali, no vestiário vazio, ainda uniformizado, relembrando o empate com o gosto amargo da derrota. Todos os jogadores já haviam saído para se dirigir ao ônibus que os levaria de volta ao hotel.

Mas Niko se recusou a sair. Seriam os últimos momentos que ele passaria como jogador naquela competição, e ele não teve vontade de sair dali.

Também não era do feitio de Kovac passar a vida lamentando. Ele sabia que, assim que tirasse os pés daquele estádio, tudo aquilo seriam águas passadas, e viriam outras competições e outros jogos, onde ele mostraria com muito mais eficiência a força e garra de sua seleção.

Porém era difícil abrir mão de algo que, por tão pouco tempo, seria dele. Seus companheiros de time entenderam e foram se retirando aos poucos, porém como ele se demorava demais a retornar para onde o elenco estava, Niko Kranjcar se voluntariou para ir ver o que estava acontecendo.

Kranjcar era um dos meias da seleção da Croácia. Ele e Kovac jogavam na mesma posição, porém Kranjcar era o reserva da equipe.

Ao chegar ao vestiário, percebeu que Niko ainda se encontrava da mesma forma como fora deixado. Aquilo desinquietou seu coração. Kovac sempre foi um exemplo para ele, como pessoa e principalmente, como capitão e jogador.

Vê-lo naquela situação de abatimento o incomodava mais do que ele esperava, então se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Kovac, esperando alguma reação dele.

Niko sequer moveu um único músculo.

Kranjcar não esperava outra reação a não ser essa. Ele conhecia muito bem seu capitão. Sabia bem demais para ter a consciência que Niko Kovac precisava ser puxado de volta para a realidade.

Sem dizer nada, retirou da cabeça de seu capitão a faixa preta, característica de Kovac, soltando os cabelos escuros, agora apenas úmidos pelo suor excessivo da partida.

Retirou a braçadeira de capitão e depositou-a ao lado da faixa. Aqueles eram os adereços que distinguiam Kovac dos outros jogadores. Eram os símbolos que demonstravam sua força, poder e domínio sobre seus companheiros de equipe, e Kranjcar nunca reclamaria daquilo. Ele almejava ardentemente ser submetido a toda aquela força e supremacia.

Ajoelhou-se a frente de seu capitão, como todo bom soldado, e desamarrou os cadarços das chuteiras de Niko. Retirou-lhe os meiões e as caneleiras.

− Seria bom que tomasse um banho, Kovac. Os outros jogadores o estão esperando.

Niko Kovac apenas observou todo aquele ritual acontecer a sua frente. Lembrou-se de outros tempos, na adolescência, onde só havia seu irmão Robert e tudo que fazia era destinado ao irmão e tudo o que o irmão fazia era destinado a ele.

Kranjcar tinha um pouco de Robert nele, Niko avaliou. A cor dos cabelos. A mesma paciência para com as crises dele. O mesmo zelo e cuidado.

Niko sorriu assim que sentiu os pés livres.

Kranjcar podia ser novo, mas Niko já era experimentado na vida, e sabia ler os sinais corporais de seus companheiros como ninguém. Já vinha observando seu substituto há algum tempo.

As desviadas de olhar, o sorriso nervoso durante os treinos, e agora tudo isso...

− É, dá pro gasto. – Kovac disse, se levantando e puxando Kranjcar para cima, para ficarem ao mesmo nível.

− C-como é?

− Me diz uma coisa, se você queria só transar comigo, porque não disse antes?

Kranjcar engoliu seco, mantendo o olhar fixo nos olhos em tons verde escuro de Niko. Aqueles olhos que o fizera tremer tantas vezes a noite, sozinho. Kovac riu, meio feliz, meio debochado, enquanto retirava sua camisa 10 e a jogava de qualquer jeito no chão.

− Não é tão simples dizer para o capitão do time que se quer o corpo dele nu. – Kranjcar disse grudando seus lábios nos do homem mais velho.

Que todos os deuses nórdicos soubessem que haviam esquecido um de seus filhos na terra, e que ele, Niko Kranjcar, o estava beijando tão intensamente, como nunca havia beijado alguém na vida.

O cheiro de Kovac impregnava seus pulmões de uma sensação não sentida antes, com ninguém com quem houvesse saído. Era o aroma mais primitivo; Kovac exalava masculinidade por todos os poros de seu corpo. Ele era todo feromônios, que resultava numa atração quase fatal, difícil de resistir.

Kovac estava ficando entediado. Não era a intenção dele ficar apenas trocando beijos com Kranjcar. Começou a desabotoar a camisa do mais novo, enquanto dava leves mordidas nos lábios inferiores dele.

− Por que não fazemos as coisas ficarem mais interessantes? – Niko questionou, jogando a camisa de Kranjcar em qualquer canto do chão. Kovac começou a andar na direção do chuveiro mais perto deles, fazendo o mais novo entrar primeiro no pequeno toilette, trancando a porta atrás de si com um grande sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

− O que você propõe? – inquiriu o outro.

− Que você tire meu bermudão e me chupe, enquanto se toca do mesmo jeito que faz a noite em casa, pensando em mim. – Kovac observou o olhar meio ofendido do homem a sua frente. – Não adianta me olhar assim, eu sei que você faz isso, está estampado na sua cara.

Kranjcar ficou paralisado. Não era possível que ele fosse uma pessoa assim, tão óbvia. Mas parecia que estava enganado. Ainda se encontrava de sapatos, e procurou se livrar deles, tirando-os e os jogando pela abertura por cima da porta.

− Vá se foder, Kovac. – foi o que falou Kranjcar, antes de vencer o pouco espaço que os separavam e o beijar novamente. Segurou o rosto de Niko, fazendo pressão na ponta dos dedos, enquanto sentia o capitão descer levemente a mão direita por sobre sua coluna cervical, percebendo somente o leve roçar de dedos e um arrepio que brotou em sua pele, em resposta.

Kranjcar largou a face e desceu as mãos, meio trôpegas, em direção à virilha de Kovac.

Foda-se a porra da lógica. Foda-se os que estavam esperando que eles voltassem. Foda-se se alguém poderia entrar ali naquele momento e ouvir qualquer gemido que já brotava estrangulado na garganta de Kranjcar.

Ali, na frente dele, estava o homem que ele sempre quis ser, o homem que ele sempre quis ter dentro de si, e ele teria e fodam-se as consequências.

− Finalmente, hein. Ao menos eu vou ganhar o prêmio de consolação. – Niko falou, já sentindo os toques de Kranjcar em seu membro, por cima da bermuda do uniforme.

Deus abençoe a Nike por usar esses tecidos finos, que o permitia sentir tudo muito bem. Todos os movimentos da mão de Kranjcar sobre si, sincronizando com a pulsação crescente de seu sangue nas veias e a vontade louca de arrancar as calças do menor e jogá-las longe.

Vontade essa satisfeita assim que percebeu Kranjcar deixando seu corpo por alguns instantes sem contato algum, para ele mesmo retirar as roupas dele e as suas. Assim que não havia nenhum empecilho de roupas separando os corpos dos dois, Kovac abriu o registro do chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair sobre sua pele e a de seu companheiro.

Kranjcar observou a água caindo suavemente, formando pequenos volumes aqui e ali. Ele desejou ser aquela água. Ele queria passear por cada pedaço daquele corpo desenhado por algum deus nórdico muito sacana. Ele queria ouvir Niko falar sacanagens no seu ouvido, queria ouvir os gemidos dele, gemidos que ele arrancaria de seu capitão.

Não suportando mais aquela angústia de não sentir o toque do corpo de Kovac com o seu, Kranjcar venceu a distância que os separava e o abraçou. Sentiu a respiração de Niko sobre sua pele quente e úmida pela água que caia sobre ela. Foi retribuído no abraço e sentiu um roçar de lábios em seu pescoço.

Kovac, sem pressa, fez Kranjcar encostar as costas na parede fria de azulejos azuis. Passou a sugar as gotas de água da pele do mais novo, enquanto movia sua mão pelo tórax até alcançar o membro endurecido do outro.

− Melhor assim, não acha, Kranjcar? – Niko indagou, sem esperar uma resposta que não fosse um gemido, vindo dos lábios do mais novo. – Você podia ousar e fazer o mesmo comigo, agora que não temos mais roupas para nos atrapalhar.

Porém era difícil para Kranjcar não sentir a mente anuviar e as pernas ficarem bambas com todos aqueles toques e sensação disparando todos os sentidos do seu corpo.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, trancando um gemido nascendo em sua garganta, enquanto sua mão esquerda pousava sobre o ombro de Niko e a direita massageava o pênis do homem a sua frente.

Quando Kranjcar ousou passar o polegar pela glande de Kovac, ouviu um gemido gutural se desprender dos lábios de Niko e entrar direto em seus ouvidos.

Era tudo o que ele queria, desde o princípio. E apenas esse gemido fez todo o corpo de Kranjcar estremecer e ele não suportar mais apenas a ousadia dos toques.

− Quero você, capitão. – o mais novo disse, erguendo os quadris, equilibrando as costas na parede, trazendo o corpo de Niko mais pra perto, sentindo os sexos roçarem um no outro.

− Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir. – Niko afirmou, sorrindo para si mesmo − E não ouse segurar um único gemido em sua garganta, quero ouvir todos.

Niko virou o corpo de Kranjcar, deixando o mais novo de costas para ele. Lambia a água que caia nas costas do colega de time enquanto forçava a entrada de Kranjcar com o dedo indicador.

Não era a melhor das posições e ele não dispunha de recursos para amenizar a futura dor que o outro iria sentir. Esperou com paciência até que Kranjcar se sentisse relaxado o suficiente. Dizia hora ou outra, algumas palavras de incentivo no ouvido de Niko.

Interessante eles possuírem o primeiro nome em comum. Agora possuíam a si mesmos. Naquele pequeno espaço onde mal cabia um de pé de maneira confortável, estavam dois homens prestes a se renderem loucamente.

Um ao desejo de agradar; o outro ao desejo de possuir.

Kovac retirou seu dedo de dentro de Kranjcar e se posicionou à entrada do outro.

− Relaxa, você vai gostar do que virá a seguir.

E o capitão penetrou Kranjcar. Lento demais, a princípio causando mais desconforto que prazer. O mais novo cerrou as mãos de encontro à parede enquanto sentia seu interior preenchido por uma navalha.

Mas aquela navalha era Niko Kovac. E se fosse para ser cortado por uma navalha, que fosse pela do seu capitão.

E apesar de querer gritar impropérios, se limitou a resmungar e a gemer baixo. Sentiu Niko segurando seus quadris e tentando ditar algum movimento aos mesmos. Kranjcar foi aos poucos relaxando toda a musculatura do corpo. Tirando a tensão dos ombros à medida que Niko os beijava e dizia em seu ouvido para relaxar, que logo a dor iria embora.

Demorou um pouco, mas ela foi. E ele pode aproveitar da forma como queria, ser cortado pela navalha de Niko Kovac.

Kranjcar passou a acompanhar os movimentos de seu capitão, que o forçava cada vez mais de encontro à parede do toilette.

− K-Kova... – Kranjcar pronunciou quando sentiu Niko tocar seu membro, que por um tempo fora esquecido e renegado a solidão.

Ambos gemiam muito mais alto do que imaginaram a princípio. Kovac sentia finalmente ter sido recompensado por todo o esforço que fizera para chegar até ali.

Sairia da competição, sim, mas havia ganhado o prêmio, no fim das contas.

Ambos eram um só ritmo e tudo que ecoava pelo vestiário era a água do chuveiro e os gemidos roucos desses dois homens, que haviam se entregado um ao outro.

Kranjcar, não suportando mais tamanha excitação, fez jorrar seu líquido na mão de seu capitão, que logo o acompanhou no êxtase corporal do momento.

Ambos estavam cansados. Talvez a palavra adequada seja exaustão. Física, principalmente. Após o jogo mais difícil de suas vidas, não era tão fácil assim permanecer de pé naquele espaço.

Mas permaneceram, para banhar o corpo. Lavar a alma e carregar embora as memórias daquele dia.

Niko Kovac sairia dali pronto para a próxima partida.

Niko Kranjcar sairia dali pronto para a próxima vez.


End file.
